


Worry

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gemmed hand pressed to the swell of her stomach, and she found herself smiling at the simple touch. Pearl was worried about the fact she was a fusion and carrying, but she wasn't worried about it for a second, because she knew things were going to go well. Or at least, hoped so anyways. Most of the futures showed everything going okay from what she could see, but a few of them had things ending badly. She couldn't go on missions for fear of getting hurt and losing them, either because of too much exertion, injuries, or being split apart, though there were a million different ways she could lose them otherwise. That would devastate her lover, Steven, and Amethyst, and she was going to do her best not to let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

A gemmed hand pressed to the swell of her stomach, and she found herself smiling at the simple touch. Pearl was worried about the fact she was a fusion and carrying, but she wasn't worried about it for a second, because she knew things were going to go well. Or at least, hoped so anyways. Most of the futures showed everything going okay from what she could see, but a few of them had things ending badly. She couldn't go on missions for fear of getting hurt and losing them, either because of too much exertion, injuries, or being split apart, though there were a million different ways she could lose them otherwise. That would devastate her lover, Steven, and Amethyst, and she was going to do her best not to let that happen.

 

Steven had been so excited to hear the news that they were going to have geodes, and she had to tell him that there was still a chance that they wouldn't make it, even if she did manage to carry them to term and lay them. They could end up not getting enough nutrients no matter how much she took in, malformed because she was a fusion, or simply not hatch once it came to the time for them to. It would be difficult for them all, and though most futures showed her carrying them to term perfectly, she couldn't see far enough to know that they were for certain going to hatch, and had insisted that Steven had understood this before he got his hopes up.

 

Amethyst had been a mess of emotions, though she had mostly appeared to be almost as excited by the news as Steven was. They had been careful to tell her the news at a different time than Steven, before they had dared to reveal to their little boy why Pearl was so protective of her. They hadn't even thought about telling him until Amethyst had insisted that she was showing and that he needed to know. She was almost as protective as their teammate and her lover by now. The protection was endearing, at least.

 

She ran her fingers over the stretched skin, listening to sound of the empty house. Amethyst and Pearl had gone grocery shopping with Steven at his insistence because he didn't know what to get for her and needed the help still. He was still so young, but he insisted on acting older than he was, and it was cute how much he tried to take on. He wanted to help, to take the load off of her shoulders now that she was carrying geodes, but there was only so much he could do, and so much she would let him do. She was strong, and even if the others worried about her, she could do this as long as she didn't push herself too much.

 

The door flew open, Steven trotting in with armfuls of groceries with Pearl and Amethyst following behind him with their own loads. Each only had two brown paper bags full, but it still appeared to be a lot just for her and Steven. Their little boy took the bags over to the counter and set them down, before turning and running over, hopping on the bed next to her. She could only grin as the other two turned to her, smiling.

 

"Hey Garnet!" Steven cheered seconds later, hands moving to hover over the other's stomach, silently asking for permission before he touched her stomach. She nodded and his hands were feeling over her stomach, over the lumps under the skin there.

 

"Oh, hello Garnet! Nice to see you. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Pearl asked, and she glanced up to her, watching the other two members of the Crystal Gems start to put the groceries up. Normally, Ametyst might have left her to do it herself, but she had been rather helpful as of late, and Garnet figured it had to do with the geodes developing inside her. She had even mostly stopped fighting with Pearl and didn't want to stress her out, from what she could assume from it all.

 

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

 

"Are you sure? I could get you a heat pad if you need one, or some water, or whatever you may need. Have you taken your supplements today? I could get them for you."

 

"Yes, Pearl, I've taken my vitamins. I drank a whole cup of water with them like I was supposed to, and I'm not aching right now. Thank you, but I'm fine."

 

"You sure, G? Have you ate today? I know you don't like eating all the time, but you still need to."

 

"I'm fine," she insisted, and sighed at the looks she got from the others. Even Steven was giving her that concerned look and she could only press her free hand to her face. This was starting to give her a headache, and her shades weren't helping any. She slowly reached up and pulled them away, letting them disappear between her fingers. The others seemed momentarily shocked by this, but were quick to recover, Pearl and Amethyst going back to putting up the groceries.

 

"Garnet? I'm sorry if we're annoying you. We just want to make sure you're okay," Steven said softly, and she looked to him, hating the expression of guilt that played across his features. She pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his cheek, wanting him to remember that she cared for him, even with the other ones on the way.

 

"It's fine, Steven, I promise. Sometimes it just gets a little annoying when I have to keep telling you guys that I'm fine because you don't believe me. I don't have a reason to lie," she told him simply, knowing the others could hear her as well. He nodded a bit, and Pearl turned, giving her a look of concern and worry. God, she loved her, but it was a little annoying that she didn't believe her.

 

"You could simply not tell us something is bothering you, or under exaggerating how much something is bugging you. I want to make sure that you're okay, alright? We all do." She sighed and nodded, the other two approaching her when they had finished, curling around her on the cough. It was nice to enjoy the moment together, and she wouldn't have had it any other way besides sitting there, cuddling with her lover and their teammates.


End file.
